Happy Valentine's Day
by Kristen3
Summary: AU take on "Three Valentines." During a lunch with Daphne, Martin accidentally says a bit too much about Niles. Will this one conversation lead Daphne to realize her feelings for her boss' brother might be deeper than she thought? One-shot written as a birthday gift for Anika (BaronessBlixen).


**Author's Note: **This little plot bunny has been in my head lately since I saw "Three Valentines" on Hallmark. I've always thought it would've been nice to see Martin mention Niles when he's talking about Daphne's good qualities. And, as usual, it turned into a story. I'm posting it now as a gift to the lovely Anika (**BaronessBlixen**) for her birthday. * Hugs *

Daphne sighed. Just because it was Valentine's Day (which everyone knew was a made-up holiday anyway), did that mean _everyone_ had to be out on a date today? Normally she didn't mind taking Mr. Crane out to eat once in a while. Food was a good way to bribe him to get out of his favorite green chair. But today she wished she'd decided to eat at home. She watched as Mr. Crane looked over the menu. No matter how frustrating it was to be surrounded by lovers, she knew she couldn't talk about her feelings with him. The only thing he hated worse than doing his exercises was talking about "mushy stuff," as he put it.

But when she happened to glance at the table next to them and saw a man literally feeding his date pasta, she couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Please," she muttered. "Can't they do that somewhere else?"

Martin looked up, wondering what she was talking about. "Daph, just ignore it. I'm hungry, and I came here for lunch. Can we just eat?"

"Fine," Daphne said with an exasperated sigh. "But it does bother me that we're probably the only two people here who aren't madly in love."

"Please, can I just order my steak, without getting into a discussion of your personal life?" Martin asked. He'd never understand why women made such a fuss over Valentine's Day.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Crane. But me love life hasn't been going so well lately, and now I have to look around me and see this. It's just so depressing. I mean, how come all these women have found men who adore them, and I'm sitting home every night watching television with _you_?"

"Gee, thanks," Martin said. "I thought you liked spending time with me. I mean, it's not like I don't have places to be. I just figured you wouldn't want to be all alone every night." '

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crane. You're right. But it's been so long since a man has even glanced at me. I'm starting to wonder if there's something wrong with me."

Martin reached across the table, gently patting her hand. "You're just in a dry spell. It happens to everybody. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you." Daphne smiled at him, grateful for the compliment. He was glad the conversation was over. He resumed looking over the entrée choices on the menu. "You should hear the stuff Niles says about you," he muttered, not realizing he'd spoken aloud.

"Dr. Crane talks about me when I'm not around?" Daphne asked in surprise.

"What?" Martin asked, now realizing what he'd done. "Oh, yeah, Niles said you were pretty once." He shrugged, trying to act as if this were no big deal. He prayed she would believe him.

"Oh, well, that's awfully flattering." Though the younger Dr. Crane was always very sweet, she never thought he'd actually noticed her that way. Certainly not enough to comment on.

"Yeah, well, like I said, it was just one time," Martin said, wanting the conversation to be over.

Daphne nodded. But then she remembered the way Dr. Crane always seemed glad to see her. He never failed to comment on her outfit or hairdo. It really was sort of sweet. She'd never given it much thought until now. "Are you sure it was just one time?" She noticed how Mr. Crane seemed a bit nervous.

"What? Of course," Martin said. He saw Daphne give him a "look," the same one she gave him when he came up with some ridiculous excuse to get out of doing his therapy. "OK, maybe it was a little more than that. But Niles would _kill_ me if I told you!"

Suddenly, Daphne's heart felt lighter than it had all day. It was funny one small compliment could change her whole outlook. She thought of Dr. Crane. His divorce had been so painful, with his ex-wife doing everything possible to make his life miserable. He really didn't deserve to be alone.

"Daph?" Martin asked, noticing her faraway look. "Are you ready to order?"

"Oh!" Daphne said, her mind returning to the present. "Um, I'll have the chicken finger basket," she said, naming the first item she saw on the menu.

"You have to be twelve or under to order that," Martin said, barely containing a laugh. "Are you all right?"

Knowing she was caught, Daphne blushed. "No. What you just told me about Dr. Crane, it's got me thinking. He's always so sweet, noticing me hair and me clothes. He even knows the names of all eight of me brothers. Did you know that? Even me mum gets them confused sometimes!"

Martin's old cop instincts began to nudge him. He'd always been good at reading a suspect's behavior. "Daphne, are you saying you have..._feelings_ for Niles?"

"I don't know. I just keep thinking this is Valentine's Day, and perhaps I should be spending a day like this with him, not you. I mean, not that I don't love you, Mr. Crane, but..."

"Hey, if you really feel that way, I'm not gonna stop you. Niles is at our place getting ready for a date. But I don't think he likes this woman at all. He's just trying to get some position in the wine club or something."

"Are you saying I should rush home and tell him I love him on Valentine's Day? Isn't that a bit rash?"

"Daph, I first laid eyes on Hester in the middle of a murder scene. Even surrounded by all of that, I still knew she was the one, and I couldn't wait a moment to make my move. If I had, I might've missed my chance, and Frase and Niles wouldn't be here."

Daphne smiled. She knew Mr. Crane hated to talk about anything personal. And yet, here he was, telling her to follow her heart. "Thank you, Mr. Crane. I'll never forget this." She got up out of her seat, coming over to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, it was nothing," Martin said, with an embarrassed shrug. "I can catch a cab over to Duke's. You go do what you have to do."

"Wish me luck," Daphne said, squeezing his hand.

"You're not going to need any. Just...have a good Valentine's Day, OK?"

As Daphne made her way out of the restaurant, she realized this might be the craziest thing she'd ever done. Taking risks was a part of life, especially when it came to love. If she didn't take this chance, she might wonder about it forever. And that would be the saddest way to spend Valentine's Day.

**The End**


End file.
